ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerenna Swann
Appearance A tall woman, standing at 5'10", with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a tanned complexion from spending nearly her whole life in the arid climate of Dorne. She also has a light smattering of freckles across her nose, and favors a surcoat with the Swann sigil and colors as well as mail. History Cerenna Blackmont was born in 344 AL, the oldest daughter of Lord Myles and Lady Cerissa Blackmont, the younger sister of Lewyn Blackmont and the older sister of Allyria Blackmont. She was warded out to Lord Yronwood by her father when she reached age 13 after she got into a fight with her mother about becoming the wife of Lord Santagar, wanting to serve her brother, but her mother refused to entertain the idea, having been raised in the Westerlands, and to restore peace, her father had her sent to ward under Lord Yronwood, angering her mother even further. The few years she spent warding under Lord Yronwood were a happy period in her life, even if she had to fend off advances from visiting lords, and the Yronwood heiress trailed after her like a second shadow, Cerenna becoming fond of the Yronwood heiress, her younger sister little more than a child. It was during this period she developed a fascination with longaxes, poison becoming a permanent addition to her arsenal soon after, it was also during this time that she met the Lord of Starfall and her liege-lord, Maric Dayne. She went to Lemonwood with her brother when she was fifteen, after her warding with Yronwood was done, and when her brother was accused of taking both Lord Dalt's daughters to bed, she acted as his champion against one of Lord Dalt's sons, who was eager to avenge the slight against his family. She proved victorious in the trial, using her poisoned longaxe to overcome her stronger opponent, killing Lord Dalt's son, and came back to Blackmont after the trial and being declared the victor to act as the captain of her brother's household guards. She remained in that position until she was 22 and turned down any attempts to woo her, but she has borne a bastard son and daughter, the father of her twin daughters being a scion of a Lannister cadet branch who came to Dorne three years prior to attend a feast at Sunspear. She ignored and foiled her mother's attempts to get rid of her bastards whenever she could. Several of her other exploits include defeating a band of raiders out by High Hermitage, defeating a noted duellist who wanted her hand in marriage if he won, and taking apart a group of slavers near the Mander, among other deeds, increasing her skill with axes. Her mother, bitter over the fact that her oldest daughter had decided not to marry and focus her time on serving in her brother's household guard, with 2 bastards as well, has focused her attentions on her younger sister, intending for one of them to marry well. Her mother was angry that her oldest daughter married a bastard, but Cerenna's brother mollified Cerissa by stating that the bastard was legitimized, and thus a somewhat suitable match for Cerenna. The two experienced a few years of married life at Stonehelm, attending tourneys and dances, before Cerenna realized she was finding being a married lady dull, despite learning how to smith blades. She convinced her husband to go exploring in the East, tomes regarding the lands across the sea awakening a desire to win fame and glory by bringing back treasure. They spent the better part of a fortnight readying in secret, before leaving Stonehelm in the dead of night on horseback, headed toward the harbor. They purchased the services of a ship captain who dropped them off in Tyrosh, where they earned themselves a stay in prison after stealing a painting and some jewelry from a Tyroshi nobleman to get coin to finance the next step of their voyage. It was there the married couple would meet Gwyn Snow, after Cerenna threw a mug at the redhead to quiet her yelling. Timeline * 344 AC: Cerenna Blackmont is born to Myles and Cerissa Blackmont. * 357 AC: She's sent to ward with Lord Mors Yronwood to ensure peace in the household again. * 359 AC: One of Lord Dalt's sons is killed in a trial by combat after her brother was caught in bed with Lord Dalt's daughters. * 366 AC: Meets Beric Swann during a tourney, and the two of them marry after a series of ravens between their families * 370 AC: Cerenna is imprisoned in Tyrosh alongside her husband after stealing from a Tyroshi nobleman. It's there they meet Gwyn Snow. Category:House Swann Category:Stony Dornish Category:Westerosi Category:Dornish Category:Stormlander Category:Essosi